


Prelude 2: Movements in Real Time

by Mice



Series: Moments Sacred and Profane [14]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sex and friendship aren't enough. Osbourne and Grodin meet Zelenka and alliances shift. A prelude to the Moments Sacred and Profane series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude 2: Movements in Real Time

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set about six months before Rising.

_I long for him most  
during these long moonless nights.  
I lay awake, hot,  
the growing fires of passion   
bursting, blazing in my heart._

~~Ono No Komachi, 9th century Japanese~~

Geoff Osbourne's beard was a burn across his throat and Peter Grodin hissed as a hand slipped into his trousers. Supply closets were never exactly the most comfortable place for assignations, but living in a barracks didn't provide much privacy for such things.

No matter where they met, they had to be quiet. Anyone could be walking by in the corridor. In a way, it added a frisson of excitement to the whole thing, but he didn't want to be caught with another man. Geoff shifted his weight and held Peter against the wall, nipping at his collarbone.

Peter moaned softly as Geoff stroked him. He fumbled for Geoff's zipper and his friend pressed his hard shaft into his hand, eager for the touch. "Oh, yes," Peter said, "tighter." Geoff squeezed and Peter bit his lip, holding back the sound.

"Feels good," Geoff said, his voice tight as Peter's hand closed around his already hard shaft. "I wish--" he gasped as Peter started stroking hard and fast "--oh god, wish we could do this somewhere with a bed."

It was fast and rough and they both came quickly, holding on for dear life. Peter leaned against Geoff, head resting on his shoulder as they caught their breath. Geoff braced himself against the wall with one hand.

"Yes," Peter agreed, nodding. "A bed would be a lovely idea. Unfortunately, I doubt my roommates would approve."

"Mine either," Geoff said, licking Peter's sticky hand. "Why can't you put sympathetic people in one of our rooms so we could have a little space?"

Peter purred just a little at the feel of Geoff's tongue. "I doubt Dr. Weir would want me reassigning personnel with sexual trysts in mind."

"Who knows? Maybe she'd consider it good for morale?"

Peter laughed. "That's entirely possible, but I don't think she could justify it to the SGC, or to the more prudish among us."

Geoff raised his mouth from Peter's hand and kissed him. His mouth was soft and warm, the salt of come on his tongue. They held each other for a few moments, waiting for their legs to stop trembling. "We should probably go," Geoff said. "God only knows who's decided to have insomnia tonight."

Peter sighed and nodded. "I know, I know. I hate this."

"You're not alone. It'd be nice if there was at least a little privacy for more than a few minutes at a time." Geoff looked around. "Metaphorical closets bother me. Real ones, even more so."

"Especially if they haven't got a cot in them," Peter said with a smirk. "Who goes first this time?"

Geoff shrugged. "I will. You wait a few. I'll see you in the mess hall in about ten, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Right, then." He watched as Geoff opened the door a crack, peering around to make sure they were alone. After a moment, he left. Peter sat on a storage crate for a few minutes and then did the same.

***

It had been a long day, but Radek was curious about the surroundings. He wondered if his government had been completely informed about the exact nature of the project they'd sent him to. It certainly seemed well outside the range of the Czech Republic's ordinary activities. Aliens? He'd always considered the idea of alien contact preposterous, but here he was working for a deranged Canadian who insisted that they were real. That he had, in fact, seen at least one of them with his own eyes.

McKay in fact had declared that they were very badly dressed and tended toward melodrama of an almost vaudevillian intensity. Radek knew that if this was true, there was absolutely no justice in the universe.

Unable to sleep, he made his way to the mess hall. There were a few others there when he arrived. He got himself a cup of coffee and a donut. Looking around, he chose a table by himself, just wanting to observe for a while.

Two people were playing go at one of the tables. He wasn't sure where the woman was from but the man was Japanese. The flag on his shoulder was facing toward Radek. They spoke quietly to each other and seemed very deeply into the game, not looking up as he walked past them.

Not long after he sat, one of the scientists walked in. The neatly bearded man got a cup of tea and sat at another table, looking around. When Dr. Grodin entered a few minutes later, he smiled and Grodin got a cup as well and went to join him.

Grodin and the other scientist talked for quite a while, and Radek just sat, watching them as he let his gaze drift around the room. The go game wound down, with the man winning by a rather large margin.

"Damn, Hiro, you're a tough player," the woman said.

Hiro grinned. "You've been getting better in the past few months," he said. "I think you show some promise." They picked up the pieces and the board and left together.

People drifted in and out as Radek sipped his coffee. He listened to fragments of conversations, trying to piece together who was who, and where people were from. He knew it would take him a few weeks to really get acquainted with the project members. He hoped most of them were more even-tempered that Dr. McKay.

As he rose to leave, he heard Grodin call his name. He turned. "Yes, Dr. Grodin?"

"Dr. Zelenka, why don't you come over and join us for a moment before you leave." Grodin gestured to the seat across the table.

Radek shrugged. "All right. I suppose if I have been awake for so long already, a few more minutes will be of no consequence." He went over to join them.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Geoff Osbourne," Grodin said. "He's been in Antarctica longer than anyone else on the project."

Osbourne was handsome in a quiet, unassuming way. Radek held out a hand. "I am pleased to meet you, Dr. Osbourne. Radek Zelenka."

Osbourne looked up and grinned at him. His eyes were a clear, light blue that gave Radek pause. He shook Radek's hand. "My pleasure. Just call me Geoff." Radek smiled back. Oh yes. It was not just the blue eyes that were very nice. He turned to Grodin. "Arrived today, Peter?"

Grodin nodded. "Yes. He's going to have to work directly with McKay."

"Oh, god, you have my sympathy," Geoff said. "The man needs tranquilizers."

Radek chuckled and sat. "I had noticed this, yes."

"Where are you from?" Geoff asked.

"I taught doctoral-level physics in Prague," Radek said. "Charles University. Astrophysics and quantum mechanics."

"That's why he's working with McKay," Grodin said. "He's probably the only one in the world aside from Major Carter who can keep up with the man."

"You mean there is someone else they could have subjected to McKay's impossible ego?" Radek asked incredulously. "Dr. Weir should have told me."

"And you'd have refused the invitation?" Grodin asked, mischief in his dark brown eyes.

"Most likely not," Radek admitted. He smiled. "There were hints of potential Nobel research material on the project."

"Assuming any of it's ever declassified enough to publish," Geoff said. "Around here, that's questionable."

"It's a chance I am willing to take," Radek said. "Where else do I get to work with wormholes to other planets?" He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"The SGC is the only place you'll find that," Grodin said, nodding. "It's an incredible opportunity."

"It seems unreal to me still, I'm afraid," Radek sighed. "This," he gestured around, "it is all very strange."

"It takes a while to get used to things," Geoff said. "Life with the SGC is just... strange. After a while, though, strange gets commonplace. You start to think of aliens and traveling to other planets as normal."

Radek blinked then nodded. "I suppose. I think it will be easier to get used to aliens and functional wormholes than McKay's constant, bothersome prattle."

Both the other men laughed. "Eventually it becomes background noise, unless it's aimed at you," Grodin chuckled.

"This is good to know. How long until I hit the saturation point?"

"By the end of the week, most likely," Grodin said. Geoff nodded.

Radek leaned back in his chair and grinned. "This is not entirely too long, but I think I shall feel every instant of it."

"Earplugs help," Geoff said, smiling conspiratorially.

With a yawn and a stretch, Radek shook his head. "I am very sorry, but I'm quite tired. It's been a long day and I think I need some sleep."

"Oh, of course," Grodin said. "We didn't mean to keep you up. We'll see you tomorrow."

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, sleep well." Radek shook hands with them and left to find his room.

***

"So what do you think?" Peter asked as Geoff watched Radek walk away. Geoff grinned.

"Oh, definitely cute."

Peter snorted. "He desperately needs a hair stylist."

Geoff looked at him, still grinning. "That's part of his charm. You think he's Family?"

Peter shrugged. "I have no idea. It's not like they ask."

"True enough. Ah well." He sighed, thinking about licking the Czech's neck until he purred.

"Oh, I can tell what's on your mind," Peter chuckled.

Geoff rolled his eyes. "Constantly. You try spending three years down here. Trust me, the whole shuffling around in supply closets gets very old after a while. That's assuming there's even anyone to play in the closets with."

Peter nodded. "Yes, it would seem that most of the time you've been down here, potential partners have been in short supply."

"Very," Geoff agreed. "You can't imagine how thrilled I was to meet you when they finally started the Atlantis project."

"I'm so pleased I could brighten your day. I do, after all, live to serve," Peter snarked.

Geoff stood. "And on that note, I think I'm going to go get some sleep myself. Catch you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Brilliant," Peter said. He raised his coffee mug to Geoff. "Good night."

Geoff headed back to his quarters, knowing his roommates would be asleep. He thought about Radek Zelenka and Peter Grodin. Peter was warm and funny, kind, and undeniably charming. He was a bright spot in the mostly celibate wasteland that had been Geoff's personal life since he'd initially come to Antarctica.

Peter was handsome. Hot, even. Zelenka was more... cute, really. The unkempt hair, the glasses, the shy grin; it tugged at something in Geoff's gut. He found himself really hoping that Radek was interested in men.

***

Peter sat next to Geoff, watching _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ on the large screen tv in the lounge. They held hands in the low light, keeping them between their bodies and the chairs they sat in. Everyone's eyes were on the screen, though there were a few people in the back of the room talking quietly.

Geoff looked up when Radek joined them. Peter smiled. "Good evening, Radek. How was your day?"

Radek sighed and dropped into the seat beside Peter. "McKay is making me insane."

Kavanagh turned to them and shushed them. "You wanna talk, go to the back of the room. I want to watch the movie."

Sharon Dumais nodded. "Please, guys. It's hard enough to get quiet space around here as it is."

"Right, sorry," Peter said. He stood, and the three of them got up and went to the back of the room, finding an unoccupied couch.

"What did McKay do today?" Geoff asked, sounding sympathetic as he took a seat.

Radek shrugged and rolled his eyes. "The same thing as always. Shouting for the sake of his ego and to hear himself talk." He seated himself next to Geoff, who had put himself in the center of the couch.

"Were you the target of his ire?" Peter had taken a few shots from McKay himself earlier in the day and knew the man was in a worse mood than usual.

"Everything drawing breath," Radek said, "and a few things that were not."

"I'm surprised you're not hiding in your room," Geoff said.

Radek smiled softly. "Is Corrigan's private evening. I cannot go to room until 2200. We have made an arrangement."

"Private evening?" Geoff asked.

"Arrangement?" Peter echoed. This was new.

Radek nodded. " _Ano_. Very logical actually. Each of us gets a night to ourself until 2200. Does not matter what we do, but no one can return to the room until the hour has arrived. Four roommates, four nights a week we have private time. Three nights a week, anyone may be home. My night is Thursday, and I am very much looking forward to this. Corrigan and the others, they all agreed it was a good arrangement."

"You know," Peter said, "that sounds like a brilliant idea for getting a little privacy. I should mention this to Dr. Weir, see if she'd like to suggest it for the rest of the personnel." Of course, Peter had his own agenda for wanting to suggest it to Weir, but he suspected Geoff already knew that.

"That sounds great," Geoff said. "I need to talk to my roommates about it."

"I would not mind a little company this Thursday," Radek said. "You have both been quite kind to me since I arrived. I would not mind sharing some of my time with you."

Peter and Geoff looked at each other. "That sounds brilliant," Peter said, smiling. "I could bring along some tea."

"Hell," Geoff said, "I have a little whiskey stashed for a quiet moment. Let me bring that."

"Whiskey," Radek said. "By Thursday, I suspect I shall be desperately in need of some. If I do not kill McKay first."

"Just point him at Kavanagh," Peter said. "He hates Pete more than he hates anyone else around here, even the military."

"Probably wise," Radek said with a sigh. "It would be an excellent distraction. Kavanagh is McKay's equal only in ego."

"Do you play cards, Radek?" Geoff asked.

Radek shook his head. "Not really. Chess, yes. Cards, not so much."

"There are several chess boards in the mess hall," Peter suggested. "If you and Geoff would like to play, I wouldn't mind watching."

Geoff nodded and Radek said, "Ah, yes. This sounds like a pleasant way to pass the rest of the evening. Let us go, then."

The three of them wandered to the mess hall, chatting amiably along the way. Nagazima and Siwicki were playing go there, absorbed in their game. Peter wasn't sure if there was a night when they didn't play. Nagazima looked up as they entered, and Siwicki's gaze followed his.

"Hey guys," she said.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," Nagazima added. They turned their attention back to the game after they were greeted.

Geoff pulled a board and a box of chess men off the shelf and the three of them took seats around a table. Radek ended up with white, and they set up the board.

Peter chuckled when Radek soundly wiped the floor with Geoff. It was mate in 15 moves, and that only because Radek was distracted as he complained about McKay. Peter really couldn't blame him. McKay was worthy of complaint on a global scale. The real shocker was that, from what Peter had heard, McKay was far worse before he'd been exiled to Siberia.

They set up the board again, and this time Peter sat across from Radek. Carson Beckett wandered in about the third move. "Mind if I join you lads?" he asked.

"Please," Geoff said, gesturing to the chair next to him. Carson sat, putting his tea down and resting his elbows on the table. "Not interested in the movie?"

"Seen it a dozen times already," Carson said, shaking his head. "Only so many times I can watch the roller coaster ride through the mines." He grinned.

"First movie was better," Radek said. "And then the one with Sean Connery."

Geoff nodded. "Well, anything with Sean Connery. I could listen to that man read the phone book." He smiled at Carson. "Actually, I could listen to you read the phone book."

Carson chuckled. "I should have such a voice," he said wistfully.

Geoff winked at him. "Oh, trust me, you do."

"All that flattery, Geoff. I'd think you were attempting something subtle here." Carson grinned.

Geoff shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I am."

Radek raised an eyebrow, but smiled softly. "Subtle is good," he said.

"Now, Geoff, you shouldn't be giving anyone the wrong idea," Peter said.

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "Does anyone here have the wrong idea?" he asked.

Radek and Carson both shook their heads. "Oh no, definitely not," Carson said. "Everything's completely innocent."

"Yes," Radek said, moving his queen's bishop. "Total innocence."

Peter stared at the chessboard. "That wasn't innocent in the least. Bastard."

Radek grinned. "Mate in four moves."

"He's a good player, then, is he?" Carson said.

"Was president of the chess club at university," Radek said.

"Oh, then you should get Rodney to play you. It might be a better match." Carson sipped at his tea.

Radek looked at him. "You want me to play that lunatic?"

Carson shrugged. "There are moments I think he's irritable because he's got no friends."

"If he were less irritable, he might have a few," Peter said.

Geoff shook his head. "That's a catch-22 if ever I heard one."

"Well," Carson said, "I suppose he considers me a friend. A wee bit at least. He doesn't usually bite my head off when we talk."

"He actually talks to you?" Peter blinked. "I didn't think he spared a word for anyone outside of work. Well, unless he's rattling on about his own superiority about something, of course."

Carson shrugged. "We have dinner together most evenings, at least. I suppose I'm a little more patient than most."

"You're a saint if you can sit with him at dinner most nights and not throttle him." Geoff snorted.

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Carson said.

Radek tapped one captured rook on the table. "Are you going to concede the game, Peter, or shall I humiliate you further?"

Peter gave him a sour look. "Oh, by all means, humiliate me. Of course I concede."

"Good, good." Radek tilted his head for a moment, looking like he was trying to decide whether to speak. "So," he finally said to Geoff. "This flirting. You do this so openly? You are not afraid of potential consequences?"

Geoff looked around before speaking. "The conversation's quiet," he said, "and I have the feeling most of the people in the room at the moment aren't going to object. Does it bother you?"

"Only in that it has been so open," Radek said. "I am not used to that."

"The only other people here are rather busy with their own game," Carson said softly. "I doubt they're listening in on the conversation."

"So you are all, then..." Radek said cautiously.

Peter smiled. Carson nodded. Geoff just said, "Sweet."

Radek smiled back at them. "I think I like this place."

Carson chuckled softly. "Geoff's been making passes at me for three months now, poor lad. I just don't have the time for anyone. Far too much to do."

Geoff put a hand over his heart and gave a fake longsuffering sigh. "I'm devastated, Carson. Scarred for life."

"Lying sod." Carson grinned.

Peter snorted and elbowed him. "It's not like you aren't getting any, you cheeky beggar."

Radek grinned. "Yes. I definitely like this place."

***

He watched as Peter and Geoff sat together at lunch. Carson Beckett was with them, smiling and chatting away. All of them were fine looking men in different ways. Peter was dark and charming. Carson was cheerfully optimistic and had a wonderful sense of humor. Geoff... Radek liked Geoff best, he thought. A neat little beard and a friendly attitude enhanced the tall, slender man's attractiveness.

He'd heard that Geoff had been in Antarctica longer than anyone else on the project. Radek couldn't imagine living under the ice for that long, even with a month off here or there for trips back to the rest of the world.

Taking his tray, he joined them. "May I sit with you?" he asked.

"Of course," Peter said. He gestured to the seat next to Carson. Radek sat. "How has your day been so far?"

Radek shrugged. "Same as usual. McKay shouts. We get things done anyway."

They chuckled. "I'm just hoping he won't pull me away from my research this afternoon to initialize any more of that Ancient stuff," Carson said. "Now that Dr. Kusanagi's here, I'm hoping he'll take to her instead." He looked very put upon.

And naturally, that was when McKay chose to walk over, his own tray in hand. He plopped down next to Carson. "So, Carson, I have some new toys for you to light up this afternoon."

Carson sighed, sagging in his seat. "I do have my own work to do, you know."

"And, aside from your ATA research, _so_ much less important than what I need from you." McKay shook his head and waved his fork in the air. "Seriously, I think we may have made a breakthrough on the interface for the control chair."

"You've got Dr. Kusanagi now--" Carson started, but McKay stepped right in on top of him.

"Oh, please. Kusa-whatever doesn't know what I need. You've been working with me for six months now." He stabbed his mystery meat authoritatively. "Breaking in a new guinea pig is so tiresome."

Radek watched as Geoff and Peter attempted to keep smiles from breaking out at Carson's unease. He wasn't sure why Carson objected to it so strongly, but the man did look nervous every time he was around the technology. It was something of a running joke around the project, in fact.

"Rodney, I'm not a guinea pig. More than that, I'm not _your_ guinea pig. You know I break things like that, and god only knows what would happen if I got that chair to light up." Carson looked genuinely distressed.

"Leave him alone, McKay," Geoff said. He shifted marginally closer to Carson.

Carson put a hand on Geoff's arm. "No, it's all right, Geoff. I'm perfectly capable of holding my own against Rodney here. It's not like there's any emergency with the technology, and," he looked meaningfully at McKay, "if I don't get my own work done, there'll never be an ATA therapy at all."

McKay shook his head and ate. "If you're actually going to be _doing_ your research, fine. Just don't blow me off. I'll find out. I have spies everywhere."

"No you don't," Peter said. "Carson could be off skiing with the penguins and you'd have no way of knowing."

McKay looked up at him. "Elizabeth would tell me if Carson went off skiing with penguins, trust me."

Carson raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Rodney, I'll be working on my research. I'd far rather be doing that than blowing things up in your labs."

McKay raised his fork again, waving it at Carson. "You won't be blowing things up. Really, that one time? That was totally an accident."

Radek blinked. No doubt this was a story he should hear at some point.

Carson sighed and finished his lunch. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my lab." He looked at Rodney. "And I don't mean you. Unless you're bleeding, of course."

"Do paper cuts count?" McKay grinned.

Carson gave him a disgusted look. "No! Now don't bother me, Rodney, unless it's a genuine emergency! I've got work to do." Carson hurried off. McKay chuckled.

"You just live to harass him, don't you?" Peter said.

"Yep." McKay stuffed another bite of mystery meat into his mouth.

Radek thought perhaps McKay had a bit of a sense of humor under the arrogance after all.

"You up for a game tonight?" Peter asked, looking back at Radek.

Radek smiled. "Even after your ignominious defeat at my hands yesterday, you wish to play me again?" He sipped at his coffee, wondering where he should start with his meal.

"It was a fluke," Peter insisted.

"No, no," Radek said. "You are just a very bad chess player."

McKay finished his meal quickly. "I'm out of here," he said, not bothering to even look at any of them as he rose.

"Bet you five bucks he goes to get Carson sometime in the next ten minutes," Geoff said.

"No bet," Peter responded, shaking his head. "There's no way he'll leave the poor man alone."

"So," Radek said, "would you like to come over this evening? Is my night for the room to myself."

Peter and Geoff looked at each other. "Really? That sounds brilliant," Peter said.

"Love to," Geoff agreed.

"Lovely," Radek said. "Now let me eat. I must fortify myself before I have to face McKay again."

***

Peter lost three straight games before he sighed and sat back, a look of vague disgust in his eyes. "You are impossible," he groaned.

"No, you are just a very bad player." Radek grinned. He could see that Geoff was having a hard time keeping himself from laughing.

"You're not helping," Peter growled, turning to Geoff. "Stop that."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Geoff asked, grinning evilly.

Peter reached out and grabbed Geoff's collar. With a jerk, he pulled Geoff to him and kissed him soundly. Geoff made a muffled sound, flailing for a moment before he relaxed into it. Radek shook his head. It wasn't like he was going to be experiencing any of that for himself.

"Gentlemen," he said softly.

"Oh, um, right. Sorry," Peter said, pushing Geoff back to the other side of the couch. He straightened his shirt, then Geoff's.

"Do you make a habit of this assault with intent to have sex in front of others frequently?" Radek crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Peter with one eyebrow raised.

"No," Geoff said. "He doesn't. Unfortunately."

Peter blushed. "Now that I'm mortally embarrassed, I think I'll take my leave of you both." He turned to Geoff as he stood. "We'll finish this later."

Geoff grinned. "Oh, absolutely."

"You are not going with him?" Radek asked.

Geoff looked at him as Peter stood at the door. "Not unless you want me to."

Radek blinked. "Oh, all right then. I would be glad of the company, really."

"Have fun," Peter said. "If he scrubs the floor with you in the next game, don't come crying to me." He waved at them both. "Good night, then."

They bid him good night, and Radek held up one of the chess pieces. "You want a game, then?"

Geoff tilted his head and gave Radek a little smile. "I suppose, though I'd really rather just talk."

"Ah. And what would you like to talk about?" Radek started setting the pieces up again, unsure of what Geoff might actually want.

"You," Geoff said. "Tell me about yourself."

Radek shrugged. "There is not so much to tell, really. I'm here because my government sent me, and I stayed because the project sounds fascinating. The opportunities here are astonishing. I think some of the company leaves a bit to be desired, but it is inevitable in a small project like this."

"Not quite what I meant by the question," Geoff said. "I was more interested in you as a person, not Dr. Zelenka."

Radek nodded. "Ah. I see." He smiled, a little shy, but not unwilling to follow.

"Do you have anyone back home?" Geoff asked.

Radek shook his head and sighed. "Not any more, no. A daughter, but I am not allowed to see her."

Geoff's expression sobered. "I'm sorry. That must be difficult."

"It is, but I have no choice, so I make the best of things."

Geoff nodded. "I suppose you'd have to, really."

Radek got up and walked around the table to sit next to Geoff on the couch. "And you? You are with Peter? Though I see you were flirting with Carson before."

"Peter and I are friends, not lovers," Geoff said. "We see each other, certainly, but that's all it is. You can ask him if you like."

Radek made a quiet, agreeable sound. He'd suspected as much, but didn't want to assume. "I see."

"It's been good to have you here," Geoff said. "You've been interesting to talk to, and I... well, I'd really like a chance to get to know you better. If you're okay with that." There was an openness in his eyes, his face warm and inviting. Radek liked what he saw there.

"I think this could be arranged," Radek said softly. "I would like that very much."

Geoff leaned in a little closer, one hand tentatively raised. His fingers touched Radek's cheek gently. It was electric, a spark snapping in Radek's chest. They sat for a moment, silent, looking into each other's eyes as Geoff's fingers traced slow curves on Radek's cheekbone.

"That is very nice," Radek whispered, almost breathless.

"Yes, it is," Geoff whispered, his lips ghosting across Radek's. When he'd come that close, Radek wasn't sure, but the touch was fire and he gasped silently, his indrawn breath fanning the spark inside.

His hands rose, framing Geoff's face, soft scrape of beard in his palms. They kissed, tentative, all soft lips and the barest touch of tongue on tongue. Eyes closed, Radek lost time entirely, living only in an immediate eternity of dizzying sensation.

It was perfect.

Geoff's tongue made a gentle incursion into Radek's mouth, wet and sensual. Radek moaned softly, leaning into the kiss. He could feel the walls within him that had been in place since his divorce beginning to melt and he slipped his arms around Geoff. The warmth of the returned embrace set fire to him and he moaned again, more loudly this time.

How had this happened? He hadn't thought that Geoff would actually kiss him. None of it made sense. Radek didn't react to people like this. He was a rational man, and there was nothing rational about what was happening to him right now.

Geoff pulled away from the kiss for a moment, both of them catching their breath. "Wow," Geoff whispered.

"Yes. Wow," Radek echoed, still a little dizzy. "Oh, my."

Geoff was there, the tip of his nose on Radek's, eyes still closed. "Can we do that again?" he asked.

Radek answered with a gentle but heated kiss, his tongue slipping over Geoff's. His hands moved on Geoff's back and sides, exploring under the dark blue sweater he wore, slipping along the soft cotton of his shirt. Geoff's own hands were strong and steady, moving delicately along Radek's shoulder, tracing the bones of his back.

This desire -- it was what had got him in trouble, had ended his marriage, had stolen his daughter from him. Part of him wanted to pull away, but Geoff was warm and handsome and his lips were very soft. Geoff made quiet, needy sounds and Radek echoed them, tugging at Geoff's shirt where it tucked into his trousers.

It would most likely get him in trouble here, as well. Radek wasn't certain he cared. He'd been alone since his divorce, not wanting to be involved with anyone again. He'd deliberately kept himself out of relationships, walled himself in with his work. Geoff's fingers traced the waistband of his trousers, tugging at his shirt as he tugged at Geoff's.

With a soft sound, Radek broke away from the kiss. "You, you should know," he said, "that I think it is a very bad idea to let anyone know we are doing this."

Geoff looked at him, solemn. His eyes were a light, clear blue that seemed like the depths of the sky. "I know. I wasn't planning on telling anyone that would hurt us. Peter knows, of course. Carson will probably guess. There are a few others like us here."

"To be open, it is hard for me."

Geoff caressed his face carefully, still looking into his eyes. "Do you think you can trust me?" Geoff asked.

"I would like to," Radek said, returning the caress. "I find... you are a very attractive man, Geoff." He smiled slightly. "You kiss very well."

Geoff's smile lit his face. "I do other things well too."

Radek closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Geoff's, hand still on the man's cheek. "I think I would like a demonstration." He tilted his face slightly, kissing again. This one was deeper than the last, almost desperate. Their arms moved around each other, bodies close.

Geoff leaned into him, bearing him slowly into the couch, hands finally on Radek's skin, moving on his sides. It was slow and sensual and Radek groaned at the feeling, lying back, tugging Geoff onto him.

The man was taller than Radek but quite slender. His weight felt good on Radek's body. Geoff's beard tickled at his throat, wet lips moving, kissing, pulling at soft skin. Radek gasped and moved his hands, running them through Geoff's hair. It felt wonderful. Radek had missed this, missed the purity of human contact.

He was excited now, half-hard and wanting more. Geoff's hands slipped further into his shirt, caressing his skin. His hands were warm and firm and moved with intent.

Radek could feel Geoff hard against his hip, pressing against him, rocking gently. Geoff's breath stuttered and he looked at Radek, eyes half closed. "Can we take this to your bed?" he asked, breathless.

"Yes, yes," Radek whispered, hardly able to breathe himself. "Please."

He rose and offered Radek a hand. "I'd really like to do this right. Somehow, the couch doesn't seem appropriate."

Radek nodded, taking Geoff's hand. He stood. "We have about ninety minutes," he said. "Not nearly enough." In a way, it would perhaps be more than sufficient, but he found himself wishing for enough privacy to spend a night in someone's arms again. He'd missed it more than he ever wanted to admit.

Geoff smiled at him. "Maybe not, but it'll do." He looked up at the bunks. "Which one?"

Radek tugged him to his bunk and they stood beside it for a moment, just looking at each other. Geoff's eyes had dilated, dark now, and they held each other, body to body, kissing hard and deep. Radek trembled slightly against the length of Geoff's body, both of them hard now. Radek ached with his need, gasping softly into the kiss.

"Clothes," Radek whispered, his breath hissing into Geoff's ear. Geoff shuddered and held on even more tightly for a moment.

"Right. Clothes." He straightened and started tugging at Radek's sweater. Radek helped him, and they tugged his shirt off as well, then worked on Geoff's sweater and shirt. Radek stood looking at Geoff's bared chest, not quite daring to touch. There was very little hair, but the man was finely built. He blinked then leaned in and kissed one tan nipple.

Geoff sucked in a breath and bit his lip, closing his eyes when Radek looked up again. "Oh, god, yes." Geoff's hand tangled in Radek's hair, pulling him back down for a moment, and Radek nipped softly. Geoff made a sound that Radek couldn't describe, but it shot through him like wildfire. He tugged at his trousers.

A few moments later, they were both naked, hands on each other's hips. Geoff looked at him, eyes moving up and down Radek's body as though he had perhaps never actually seen a man naked before. Radek suspected he was giving Geoff the same attention. It had, truly, been a long time. He took in the curve of Geoff's bare hip, the lines of his thighs, the hard ridge of his dark, full cock.

"Beautiful," Radek whispered. "Your body is... oh god." He slipped into Geoff's arms and they held each other, just standing there, skin to skin for a long moment. Their hands moved slowly, gingerly exploring muscle and bone.

They kissed again, this time all passion and raw power, fingers digging into muscle as they touched each other. Radek wanted this, needed it, put a part of his very soul into this moment, and Geoff responded with equal passion. Radek moved, pulling Geoff down onto the bed with him, carefully avoiding the top bunk. Geoff moaned as their bodies met the mattress and they lay together, Geoff on top of him, gasping and kissing, their hard shafts leaking between them.

"Radek." Geoff's voice was shaky, half-whispered. "Oh god, touch me, please."

He moved under Geoff, one hand cupping the man's firm cheek, the other slipping between them, tips of his fingers ghosting along the head of Geoff's cock. Geoff shuddered and moaned, crying out wordlessly. He raised himself up on his arms and thrust slowly into Radek's grasp.

Geoff's shaft burned, throbbing in Radek's hand. Radek squeezed tight with a long stroke that arched Geoff's neck back, mouth open, eyes shut tight as the man focused on Radek's touch. "Oh, god!" Geoff groaned again, his body trembling. "God, Radek. Oh, god, please, I want to fuck you."

Radek closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed, his shaft leaping as his pulse hammered. He gasped and thrust up against Geoff's body. "Yes, oh yes. I want that, please. It's been so long."

Geoff's weight was on him again, arms around him, kissing him frantically. His tongue was hot and he tasted of tea and whiskey and sweet shortbread biscuits. Radek bucked under him, barely in control. He thought he would come far too quickly, so he grabbed his own cock and squeezed hard, pulling himself back from the brink. He needed a moment, needed breath.

"Wait, wait," he gasped. "A moment, please." He was panting, looking up at Geoff, whose face was already coated with a fine sheen of sweat. It glistened in the low light of the room.

Geoff nodded, gasping a few times, as he backed off. "Condom," he said. "Lube."

Radek nodded and shifted his weight, rolling partly onto his side so he could get into the drawer at the head of the bed next to his. A moment later, his hand found what he sought. He handed the lube to Geoff. "Yes, yes. Here. Please, quickly."

Geoff took it, squeezing some into his hand. "You think he'll miss it?" He slipped himself down the bed a bit, raising one of Radek's legs to his shoulder. Radek let it rest there, breathing deeply, still pulling himself away from a far too fast, too intense orgasm.

"Who cares?" He ripped the condom wrapper open and handed that to Geoff as well. "Please, hurry. I don't know how long I can last."

"I'll make it so good for you," Geoff whispered, rolling the condom onto himself as he dropped the tube onto the bed. A moment later, his fingers found Radek's anus, circling gently, cool and slick with lube.

"Oh, yes," Radek moaned, his voice higher than it had any right to be. The touch was glorious. He was so hard, was throbbing, aching with his need and desire. Geoff was beautiful, looking down at him with intense concentration.

Radek closed his eyes, a whimper escaping as one finger slipped gently into him. "Let me know if anything hurts," Geoff said, his voice rough.

"Need... need this," Radek gasped. "Oh god, please." He raised his hips, bracing his weight on Geoff's shoulder with one leg. "I want more."

"Don't worry." Geoff was whispering now, moving again, and Radek closed his eyes as Geoff's mouth closed, wet and hot, on the head of Radek's cock. Radek bit back a moan of pleasure. Even here, now, it wasn't safe to make that kind of sound.

Geoff's tongue slipped under his foreskin, leaving Radek trembling, biting his lip to keep back the sounds in his throat. It was incredible, the sensual heat of Geoff's movement. He took Geoff's head in both hands, holding him there, trying desperately not to fuck the man's mouth. The pain in his lip kept him from the brink of an explosion as Geoff slipped another finger inside him.

He knew he was whimpering. If they were truly alone, truly safe, he'd be shouting, begging Geoff to fuck him. He wanted that, wanted Geoff's hot, hard length inside him, thrusting and pounding, dragging him into the abyss with raw power. Even the pain in his lip couldn't hold back the groan as a third finger entered him.

"Please," he gasped. "Please!"

Geoff licked the length of his shaft once, sending a shudder through Radek's body, then lifted Radek's other leg to his shoulder. They moved, bodies shifting closer, and Radek groaned deep in his chest as Geoff entered him. Geoff moaned, quiet, whispering, "Yesyesyes," as he made his first long, slow thrust.

"Ohhh, my god my god," Radek moaned. "Hard," he begged, "Please please, fuck me hard."

"Oh yeah," Geoff hissed. Hands braced on Radek's hips, he started moving, pounding into Radek's body and they both cried out. Radek shook with the force of Geoff's thrusts, clinging to him with both legs, hands clutching Geoff's wrists.

Half mad, Radek babbled nonsense, not sure if it was Czech or English and not caring. It was good and deep and so hard, and he had needed this so much. Geoff's balls struck his body with each thrust, the sharp sound filling his ears along with Geoff's deep moans. So good, so good to have a man inside him again and he was barely holding on, so close, his cock so hard. He couldn't bear to let go of Geoff's wrists to stroke himself, but Geoff was wonderful: hard and moving so deep within him. He grit his teeth against his shout as he came.

Geoff didn't stop as Radek shuddered, but kept pounding. "Oh god oh god, oh fuck, Radek, so good..." He moved suddenly, folding Radek in half as Geoff moved to embrace him. With a gasp, he bit the arc of Radek's shoulder, thrusting deeper into him than Radek would have believed possible. His body shaking violently, Geoff came inside him, still pumping into him.

It was good, all so good, and Radek couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd flown so high with someone inside him like this. His head spun like a galaxy in motion and he gasped for breath, exhausted and utterly spent. Geoff slowly relaxed atop him, sinking down between his legs.

They gasped together, holding each other, Geoff still half hard inside him.

Gently, they kissed, mouths dry from their panting.

"Thank you," Radek whispered, lips moving against Geoff's mouth.

"Oh yeah," Geoff panted softly. "Oh, god, that was so good Radek."

"D-don't fall asleep," Radek said. "Not enough time to fall asleep."

Geoff nodded against his forehead. He was gazing into Radek's eyes when Radek looked up. "It's okay. Not too sleepy. Oh god." They curled together, bodies twined. "Just want to lie here like this for a few. It's been so long since I could do this in a bed."

"You and Peter," Radek said, wondering.

Geoff made a quiet sound, almost but not quite a chuckle. "Lots of standing in supply closets," he said, breath finally beginning to steady. "Lots of hand jobs, some blow jobs, but not much opportunity for anything like this." He grinned. "God, thank you. This was so good."

Radek grinned. "Yes. Yes, it was." He snuggled closer as Geoff slipped out of him. "Then let us enjoy the opportunity while we have it. But we should be dressed again when the others come home."

"Yeah." Geoff nodded. "It's okay, I understand, believe me. I'll let you kick my ass at chess again, okay?"

Radek chuckled. "That would be delightful."

***

They were doing it again. Peter wasn't sure about the exact increments, but Geoff and Radek had started standing just a little closer together than a few days ago. It was a momentary shift of glance, he thought, and the way their eyes met with just a hint of a smile.

It was nothing that most people would notice, but he knew Geoff quite well and had seen Radek around others. Geoff had mentioned the sex. He'd actually been expecting it when he left them to 'play chess' on Thursday.

When McKay dragged Radek off, Geoff nodded to him and came to join Peter on break. He sipped his coffee as he sat down next to him at the table. "Hey Peter."

"Geoff. How are things going?"

Geoff grinned. "Oh, very well." He shook his head. "Though McKay's been driving Radek crazy."

"He drives everyone crazy, with the possible exception of Carson." Peter nibbled at a biscuit as he sipped his tea.

"There is that," Geoff agreed. He sighed, staring out the door where Radek had disappeared.

"You do realize you're mooning after him, don't you?" Peter put his cup down. "It's not dignified."

Geoff had the grace to blush slightly as he grinned. "I think I'm in love."

Peter snorted. "And what was your first clue?"

"Post-orgasmic bliss?"

"We have that too."

Geoff chuckled. "Yeah, okay, we do. But this is different."

Peter laughed. "I can tell. And Radek?"

Geoff got a faraway look in his eyes and Peter braced for a moment of diabetes-inducing treacle. "This is it, Peter. This is the real thing. I can't believe it."

"You've been seeing each other for all of two days, Geoff."

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's not like me, but still, have you ever fallen in love with somebody pretty much at first sight?"

Peter shook his head. "I can't say I have, but I've seen it happen. Good luck, though. I think you're well suited for each other, from what I can tell."

"Thanks," Geoff said. He smiled, turning his clear blue gaze to Peter. "If we weren't in public, I'd kiss you. I really appreciate your friendship."

Peter grinned. "I'll be here if you ever need me, you know."

"I know." Geoff's smile softened and he patted Peter's wrist. "You're the best."

"Just be careful, all right? You don't want to give the game away in a place like this."

Geoff sighed. "I know. It's hard sometimes. I wish I was better at hiding my feelings."

Peter leaned back in his chair, sipping at his tea again. "You'll be all right. Just remember, there are eyes everywhere. I've not noted anything egregious, but anyone who knows you well can see the subtle changes in how the two of you are getting along."

Geoff leaned forward, steepling his fingers as he leaned on his elbows. "What's giving it away?"

"The way you're standing closer together. The looks you give each other sometimes. How you put your heads together when you talk. Nothing big, mind you, just little things that might add up if someone's paying attention."

"You're right. I should talk to Radek about it."

Peter nodded. "Probably a good idea."

"Oh," Geoff said, "Radek's found a few more folks like us. He's talking about getting people together on Thursdays at his place until about nine. It would give us all someplace safe to let our hair down a little."

Peter grinned. "Really? That sounds just lovely. I'd like that very much. Who has he found?"

"Half a dozen or so, so far. He suspects there are more, but everybody's keeping it pretty close to the chest here, as you can imagine."

Peter nodded. "Makes sense. I'm surprised he's found that many, though. It's not like we can exactly poll the population."

"His gaydar is impeccable," Geoff said with a grin.

Peter laughed. "I see. That's brilliant. I'll be looking forward to next Thursday, then."

"Who knows," Geoff said. "Maybe you can find a decent date around here for once." He patted Peter's shoulder.

"Are you implying you're not a decent date?" Peter winked at him.

"I'm implying that I'm off the market for the moment." He blushed again. "Radek and I talked. He's not at all adverse to either of us seeing other people, but right now we're more interested in getting to know each other."

"Makes sense," Peter said. "I don't begrudge you the opportunity. I only wish I'd been so lucky."

"Peter, you are a delightful, charming man. There's no doubt in my mind that there's somebody around that'll sweep you off your feet and make an honest man of you." Geoff grinned wickedly.

"Ah, but Carson's not actually seeing anyone," Peter said, only half kidding.

Geoff rolled his eyes. "God, tell me about it. I would so be all over him in a heartbeat if he was."

"You and anyone with a libido," Peter said.

"Hell, anyone with a pulse," Geoff agreed.

"Looks like you're still quite capable of an active fantasy life," Peter said with a snicker.

"In love, not dead," Geoff replied.

Peter chuckled again. "And on that note, I've really got to get back to work. Will I be seeing you and Radek at dinner?"

Geoff nodded. "Most likely."

"Later then."

"Later."

***

Carson sat on the floor in Radek's barracks room with eight other people. A few of those present he'd known or at least guessed about, but some of the other faces had been a surprise. There was a trio of lesbians curled up in the corner. Geoff and Peter, of course, were there. Nagazima Hiro and Erin Siwicki were also in attendance, playing their usual game of go.

He'd never been a particularly closeted sort back home, but here in Antarctica, surrounded by American military, his habits had changed a bit. It was good to be in a place where he could simply be himself, whether he was seeing anyone or not. The comfort afforded by just being able to relax was more intense than he'd realized. He'd had no idea how much he'd missed the openness.

Radek and Geoff were sitting together on Radek's couch, nuzzling quietly. Carson smiled.

Life in Antarctica wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination, but it had just grown considerably more tolerable.

~~pau~~

**Author's Note:**

> Czech in the story:
> 
> Ano -- yes
> 
> Japanese in the story:
> 
> Konnichiwa -- hello or good afternoon


End file.
